Zeo Ninjette
by BashfulC
Summary: Someone forgot to tell the Rangers that their were more crystals besides Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, and Gold....Renamed
1. Prologue

Prologue only. I will update as much as possible, so please be patient, I don't own the ranger's. I do own Saradol, Tikalina, Leilani, Salorna, and Atora. Also I stupidly wrote the prologue after writing the first two chapters. So here you go. Please remember to R'n'R  
  
  
  
  
  
At the dawn of time a crystal was formed. The crystal was made of the fabrics of reality. The crystal was very powerful, it had the ability to empower 11 individuals with an incredible power. They would become Rangers, of immense strength. Unfortunately, during a great war, called the Little War cause it was only 10 thousand centuries before the Great War, the crystal shattered into 11 different shards.  
  
Unfortunately, the Dino rangers of the time which included Zordon's father, Saradol, retrieved only six of them. The red, yellow, pink, blue, gold, and green. They fused the gold shard on a staff, which would come to be known as the gold zeo staff. The other five were put together as best they could and put it a dead planet's moon. The moon was Earth's moon.  
  
Years later, the last remaining shards were recovered. The purple, black, and silver, were accidentally fused into coins, by the old forger of coins, Tikalina. From then on, all holders of the purple, black, and silver zeo coins were known as zeo ningette. They were given for safe keeping to the master warrior at the time, Leilani, Dulcea's great times 9 grandmother.  
  
The last two shards, white and orange, were found by a young girl on a Inquiruos called Salorna. She didn't know what the crystal thingies were, but she knew the elders in the village would known. She took the two crystals and after a lot of thinking and talking the councel of the U.A.G. decided that the girl, a well known sorceress, would become the guardian of the crystal's. After she died she would pass along the guardianship to her family.  
  
Now the daughter of Dulcea and the descendent of Salorna, has an incredible responsibility. She is the guardian of the orange and white zeo crystals, the black and silver zeo coins, and the responsibility of being the purple zeo ningette.  
  
But what she's about to find out, Things get worse before they get better. A evil being is heading for earth. Atora was one of the evil players in the Great War, during which his lover and wife was killed. Now he's looking for revenge. Starting with the former Red Dino ranger and leader, Zordon Of Eltar.. 


	2. Love the outfit.

General Bitching: Hey peoples. I have this idea, I'm just soo bored, and when I'm bored, my muse, Dawny, comes up with one two many ideas. I already wrote the beginning to a new Nsync fic, and now this. Sheesh! I do need to sleep ya know, Dawny!  
  
Disclaimer: OK now on to the annoying stuff, I don't own the rangers, Zordon, Dulcea, Ningor, Aquatar, Inquiruos, Eltar, Triforia, and Phaedos. I do own, Kara Ruuko of Eltar, the delta unit, Riza, and the ship computer, Rico.  
  
Pairing: mention of Kim/Tommy, and Jason/Emily. Remember I said MENTION OF. Anyways the concrete couples are: Tanya/Adam, Tommy/Katherine, Rocky/Aisha, and Billy/Kimberly  
  
Authors Notes: I have a couple things you'll need to know. 1) I will be making up some words and putting little a/n's whenever there's something you'll need to know. 2) Riza is the female equivalent of Alpha. Think alpha with a skirt and blue and gold, instead of red and gold. The onboard computer, Rica, is fully sentient. Think of DECA , but with a sassy attitude and a real personality. Also I have no idea how to spell some of these planets names. Please remember to R'n'R! Tankies.  
  
Kara of Phaedos looked out the window of the ship and sighed. She was almost at her destination. Earth. She wasn't sure what to expect. She had heard so many stories about the Earth rangers. There battles and victories were universal known. Some of the most evil beings had tried to conquer it and failed. The last time that had happened was during the Great War, billions of years ago.  
  
Now only three of the original members of that ranger team were alive. Zordon, former White Ranger and leader, Dulcea, former green Ranger and 2nd in command, and Ningor, former blue ranger and 3rd in command. Zordon was now the mentor to the Rangers of Earth. Dulcea was the protector and master warrior of the great power of Ningette on Phaedos. Ningor was now the forger of coins working with Dulcea.  
  
Thinking about the master warrior brought tears to her eyes and she blinked them back. She looked at the small coin in her hand and smiled. She looked out the ship window and gasped. Earth was beautiful! She then saw the Machine Empire's base, and shuddered. She quickly made sure they hadn't noticed her. She directed the ship to land in a reasonably safe spot in a place called Angel Grove Park. Whatever a park was. She sure hoped it was safe.  
  
After landing and putting up the cloak, she told the computer, Rica, to research and record everything on earth. She then looked down. Her strawberry blonde waist length hair falling in waves around her.  
  
"I have a sneaking suspicion that flight suites are not a fashion on this planet." She said to no one in particular.  
  
"I think this might do, Kara" she whirled around and smiled. Riza, her Delta unit and best friend was holding some clothes (a/n: delta: female alpha lol).  
  
"Thanks Riza, but how do you know what wear. I mean you don't wear clothes and you've never been to earth." Kara said while taking the clothes from her friend.  
  
"I may not have been to earth before, but I am good friends with Alpha-5 and I opened a file he sent me. He told me all about earth, and the rangers." (a/n a file is a letter for them OK? OK.) Kara smiled. Then walked into her small bathroom.  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror. Waist length strawberry blonde hair and violet blue eyes. Short, and petite, yet athletic at the same time. She had a golden tan and was blemish free. She was wearing black pants, a snug, tight, purple turtle neck and a black long sleeve jacket with a patch on the right pocket and three little gold triangles on the collar. Just beneath the patch, was a purple strip that had her name and title in gold. Commander Kara Ruuko (a/n: pronounced Ru-ooh- ko).  
  
The patch had a white star and at each of the points was a small circle in different colors. In the center of the star was the letters U.A.G. in gold. United Alliance of Good. The circle's represented the five different main planets of the U.A.G., Eltar, Phaedos, Inquiruos, Aquatar, and Triforia. Eltar was the red planet at the top of the star. Phaedos was the green planet on the top right point. Inquiruos was the pink planet at the top left point. Aquatar was the blue planet at the bottom right point, leaving Triforia as the yellow planet at the bottom left point.  
  
She touched the stars on her collar. That signified she was a commander. She was a commander, a ranger, a priestess, and the daughter of Dulcea. No one messed with her. A commander on Eltar meant that she was in charge of making sure colonies were well taken care of, and she was a ranger too so she had those duties as well. She had been on the new Phaedos colony last. That had been great. It wasn't often she got to see her mother. Now they wanted her to go and help the rangers of earth. It seemed they were going to get more than they would be able to handle on there own, in a few weeks. She shook her head. She looked at the clothes and changed.  
  
She was now wearing a pair of black low slung short-shorts and a purple halter top, that showed her midriff. A pair of purple, black, and silver sneakers with white ankle socks completed the outfit. She waved a hand and her make up was instantly done. She had on lavender eye shadow, a tiny bit of blush, and her lips were glossed with an ethereal shade of lavender. With another wave of her hand her hair was in a French braid with purple and silver ribbons woven in. She smiled and nodded her head once, sharply. She was ready. She walked out of the bathroom and spun for Riza. Riza nodded her head and clapped.  
  
"Gorgeous, Kara!." Riza said happily.  
  
"I must agree, you look divine." Rica said. She smiled.  
  
"Thank you, now to find those rangers. I just hope I don't get into trouble." She commented. She picked up her pocket computer and waved before she teleported away. 


	3. Foreign Food and and interesting encount...

Hey. I have nothing better to do, and the ideas keep coming so I'm writing. I haven't slept at all. I have a really screwed up sleeping schedule that my moms trying to break me from. Sleeping during the day, and staying up all night. Thanks to Dawny, my muse, for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers. I own Kara, ah heck you know the drill.  
  
Pairings: MENTION of Tommy/Kim and Jason/Kim. The true pairings are, Tommy/Kat, Adam/Tanya, Rocky/Aisha, Billy/Kimberly, and soon, Kara/Jason.  
  
Authors notes: Remember Kara is from another planet. A lot of Earth things, foods, places, clothes, etc. she's never heard of. Tankies! ~Mistika  
  
  
  
Kara had teleported behind a bush that Rica had mentioned was near a establishment that many teens hanged out at. The Youth Center, Rica said, would be a good place to start looking to find the rangers. She looked at the entrance and walked in.  
  
She blinked. She had walked into a room that had a couple mats on the floor, a eating area, and another a couple of tables near the mats. Two good looking guys were sparring on the mats. One was wearing a red gi shirt, shorts and a clothe around his head. The other one was wearing the same type of outfit only in blue. The red one had long hair in a tail, and he was tall and muscular. The other, was as tall and muscular as the red one, with mousy brown hair. They were seriously good looking. She shook her head *no time to think about that * She sat down at a table, and looked around unaware of the wandering eyes on her.  
  
^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~^_^  
  
"Jase! Are you OK?" Adam asked Jason who was definitely not paying attention. Adam looked to where he was looking and his eyes widened. Sitting a few tables away was beautiful girl about there age, with strawberry blonde hair and violet blue eyes. She was watching Rocky and Tommy spar. The two watched as Ernie came over to her, and she jumped slightly.  
  
^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^  
  
She was watching the two guys so intently she hadn't noticed the man until he spoke.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ernie can I get you something?" She looked at him, confused. Then immediately asked, the usual response when asked something like that in a unknown situation.  
  
"Whatcha got?" he grinned and started to list foods she had never heard of. She didn't know what any of those were but she somehow knew they were food. She had no idea what to order. A girl suddenly walked over and smiled gently.  
  
"I don't think she's ever heard of those, Ernie. How about a cheeseburger, fry and watermelon smoothie, for both of us." Ernie nodded and walked away as the girl sat down and smiled.  
  
"I'm Katherine, but my friends call me Kat. Your new to the US, huh?" Kara blinked. Then grinned.  
  
"That obvious, eh? My names Kara, Kara Ruuko." She smiled. Kat smiled and pointed at the two guys still sparring.  
  
"The one in red is Tommy. He's my boyfriend. The one in blue is Rocky, he's that girl over there's boyfriend." She pointed to a girl in yellow and black.  
  
"Her names Aisha. The guy in green is Adam, he's dating Tanya, who's in the white top and yellow shorts, talking to Aisha. The one in black is Jason. He's not dating any one. Oh and the girl in pink and the guy in blue over there are Kimberly and Billy, they somehow recently got together, I'm still trying to figure that one out. They're complete opposites." Kat smiled. Kara mind was reeling. She really needed to do the scan to try and find the rangers.  
  
She turned to Kat and opened her mouth but before she could speak Ernie was there placing 2 little baskets with some weird food on it, as well as two glasses with some drink in it. She watched as Kat picked up the 'cheeseburger' and took a bite. She followed her example, and took a bite. She chewed it thoughtfully and swallowed. She took a couple fries and ate them. She looked at her food and then back up at Kat.  
  
"Pretty good. I like it." She suddenly noticed a way to check for the rangers and quickly. She stood up.  
  
"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She walked over after Kat had nodded and took a bite of her cheeseburger. She whipped out her scanner and scanned the room. She was startled to see nine of the people in the Youth Center held powers, or had in the past. She pressed a few buttons and almost fainted. Katherine and her friends were all rangers. Katherine herself was the current pink zeo ranger. Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Tanya were the red, blue, green, and yellow rangers respectably. Jason held some remnants of the gold and red dino powers.  
  
Billy was the Blue Wolf Ningette, as well as holding remnants of the blue dino powers. Kimberly held remnants of the Pink dino powers and was an active Ningette as well. Aisha held the yellow dino powers and was an active Ningette along with Kimberly and Billy. She looked at the computer as if it was nuts. Only true master ningette could obtain the power again after losing the coin, and to become a true master ningette, took years of training.  
  
She looked back at Billy, Kimberly, and Aisha. Freaky. She suddenly noticed that all of the rangers suddenly stiffened and gathered in a group. Waving a hand she made it so she could hear the convo.  
  
"What's up Zordon?" Tommy said. Kara raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Rangers, there is a tenga's in the park, they seem to be looking for something. There not doing any damage, only searching for something. I want the zeo's to go and investigate." Kara' eyes widened. They were probably looking for the ship, but how did they know about it? She listened till all of them said they would go, and they had disconnected. She waved her hand returning her hearing to normal. She walked out just as Katherine came over. She smiled and pretended as if she had no clue what was going on.  
  
"Hey. I'm sorry to bail, but something came up and I gotta head out. Hope you don't mind." Kat said glancing over her shoulder at the others.  
  
"No it's no problem. I have to be getting back home anyway. Oh and do you know how much the food cost?" Kat looked relieved and smiled.  
  
"Already taken care of. I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?" Kat smiled. Kara nodded and Kat thanked her again and went to the other rangers. They walked out together. Kara waited a couple minutes before walking out and heading to a secluded spot. She pulled out her computer and pressed a few buttons. She was instantly teleported to the ship in a stream of purple.  
  
She reappeared in the ship and walked to the to the window. She could see the rangers spying on the bird creatures, tenga's, and the tenga's getting way to close to the ship. She had to do something.  
  
"Rica, next time a little warning would be nice. Now. Put a reflective beam on these little bird creatures, blow them to kingdom come, and send Zeddy a little message,  
  
'Zedd~  
  
Leave Earth, Atora is coming. Ya know how he hates competition. If I can help it, neither you or him will get your slimy little hands on this beautiful planet called Earth. Give it up, Zedd. Good will always prevail.  
  
Love,  
  
The keeper and warrior of good,  
  
The Purple Zeo Ningette.  
  
Ps: oh and here is a tiny tip. Before you forget, get better lackeys.' Oh, and put that on a scroll, Rica. Thanks." A minute later the tengas burst into feathers. She cracked up at the look on the rangers faces. It was priceless. She suddenly tensed. It couldn't be. She walked to a wall and pushed at part of the wall. A little keypad popped out. She put in the password, and the wall slide open to show a room with a pedestal in the center and nothing else. She walked up and one of the four coins was glowing black. She smiled. She had finally found him. The next Black Zeo Ningette.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: I know your probably wondering how Kim, Billy, and Aisha, became Ningette again. Well I'll give you the short version. When Billy was cured of the age thing, there was a small after effect. His powers were restored. He was still on Aquatar when he had a dream of the wolf telling him to go to the crane and bear and help restore there powers. But it was a lot more vague. Anywayz, When he finally realized what the wolf was telling him he went to Florida and found out Kim had quit and was in Africa. She had broken her leg three months after the letter, and a month before the Pan Globels.  
  
So he headed to Africa and Kim and Aisha. When he got there he found out that the girls had also been having weird dreams. They all worked together, and finally the girls got there powers, Aisha found a cure for the plague (a contaminated spring all the animals were drinking from.), and Billy and Kimberly ended up falling hard for each other, all in the space of three days time. When they got back to Angel Grove, Rocky and Aisha finally admitted to crushing on the other, Tommy and Kimberly talked things out, but obviously didn't get back together, and all was peachy keen, until now. That's about it. 


	4. School white lies, er good Times

Hey ya'll, I don't know if there is a village called Serteka. I made up the name. Ya'll know the drill, I don't own anyone you recognize. I hope ya like this. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. I got a lot of the things I wanted, hope you did too.  
  
I also have great news, my brother told us that his fiancee is pregnant, so now I'm going to have another niece or nephew. My sister already has a son and daughter and my brother has a daughter, already. I'm happy. The only problem is I'm not going to be at the wedding. We can't go cause we don't have the money for a ticket, and driving would be a b****. He lives in Wisconsin and I live in Arizona.  
  
Anywho. I hope ya like this and remember to R'n'R. My goal is fifteen reviews, by the end of the year (and for those who didn't pay attention in math and don't like math words, that's15). Tankies! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
~~~ Katherine's point of veiw ~~~  
  
It had been three days since Kat had seen Kara. She had so many questions for her, like where she was form, what she liked, why she moved. She was sitting in homeroom. Class hadn't started yet, and the guys were talking around her. She wasn't paying attention though. The bell rang and the class settled down.  
  
Mrs. Applebee was rattling on about the school news, when there was a knock at the door. Everyone was looking at the door when, a girl stepped in. Katherine smiled. It was Kara.  
  
~~~ Kara's point of veiw ~~~  
  
*I cant believe I let Rica and Riza talk me into this.* Kara thought as she stood there. *When I get home I am short circuiting both of them.* Riza and Rica had explained that she should engage in Earth affairs, and one thing she could do was go to school. She had been against it, but Riza and Rica and somehow talked her into it. Besides they had a good point. It would look weird to Kat and the others.  
  
Hello, Can I help you?" The teacher asked her. She was suddenly feeling very nervous and shy.  
  
"Um, yeah. I'm new here, and according to my schedule this is my homeroom." Mrs. Applebee smiled.  
  
Can I see your schedule?" Kara handed her the piece of paper. The teacher looked at the paper smiled and went to her desk. She wrote her name in the book, then handed Kara her schedule.  
  
"Kara how do you pronounce your name?" Kara smiled.  
  
"Ruuko. It's, uh, French." The teacher smiled. She looked at the class who were staring at her curiously.  
  
"Class this is Kara Ruuko. She's new to the school. Kara would you mind telling some thing's about yourself?" Kara blinked. She turned to the class and that's when she noticed Katherine. She smiled. She saw Tommy sitting behind her and Jason sitting next to him. Sitting in front of Sitting in front of Kat was Adam, and next to him was Kim. On the other side of Kim was Rocky and behind him was Aisha. Sitting on Kat's left was Tanya. There was an empty seat between Kat and Aisha. She prayed she got that seat. She smiled.  
  
"Well, like Mrs. Applebee said my name's Kara Ruuko, I'm 17, my birthday is September 3. I am an only child, and my father died when I was a child. I moved here about a week ago. I like martial arts, Gymnastics, History, English. I like to horseback ride, and play Basketball, tennis, volleyball, and soccer. I also like to run. I think that's about it." She looked at the teacher and smiled. Mrs. Applebee. Smiled back.  
  
"Kara, you have an interesting accent, its soft and gentle, but I can't seem to place it. Where did you move from?" Kara winced. She forgot about that.  
  
"I moved here from, uh, London, but I moved around a lot. I've lived in Geneva, Dublin, Berlin, Leningrad, Sydney, I also lived in a teeny, tiny village called Seterka, for about two years. It was on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest. And I was born in Paris." She answered. Mrs. Applebee blinked. She looked at the class, they looked surprised. Especially Kat. Mrs. Applebee shook her head, and smiled.  
  
"OK well then welcome to the U.S. How about you take a seat between Kat and Aisha. Girls could you raise your hands so she'll know who you are?" the girls raised there hands. Kat looked at Kara as she took a seat.  
  
"Hey, Kara. I almost thought you ran away. Welcome to Angel Grove High. Can I see your schedule?" Kat asked, and Kara handed her the paper, knowing she had a class with at least one ranger every hour. Kat smiled as she handed it back.  
  
"You have second, fourth, fifth, and seventh with me, and you have at least one of my friends in the others. We'll help you get acquainted with the school. Oh I want you to meet Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason., guys this is Kara, the girl I was talking to at the Youth Center a couple days ago." The rangers smiled and said hi. Kara looked at the them, but her eyes kept straying to Jason. She finally tore her gaze away from him and gave Kat a puzzled look.  
  
"wasn't there some one else? I could've sworn there was at least one more you pointed out at the Youth Center." Kat giggled, as Kimberly gave a frustrated sigh. The guys chuckled.  
  
"Billy graduated already. He's attending AGU right now." Kara smiled and gave a soft 'oh'. For the rest of the afternoon, the group talked. Since it was homeroom Mrs. Applebee didn't mind just as long as they didn't talk loud she had said many times in the past.  
  
  
  
~~~ Kat's point of veiw ~~~  
  
When the bell rang, Kara found it hard to leave the entire group. Kat looked at Kara and gave her a sad smile.  
  
"I sorta forgot, I have a meeting with the guidance counselor about a new program, so I can't show you to your next class. But Jason, I'm sure will be able to show you to it, considering he has it next, won't you Jason?" Kat nudged him. He shot her a look. He smiled at Kara and her heart melted. He nodded. She smiled shyly at him. Kat looked between the two and then grinned mischievously. She was going to have fun with this.  
  
She walked away, giving a look at Kim who was the only one who stayed besides Adam. They were working in the group too. Adam caught the look and grinned in spite of himself. He knew what they were up to. Things were about to get very interesting. He didn't know how right he was. 


	5. Jason and Kara, sitting in a ship, K-I-S...

I don't own the rangers' ya'll know that. I do won Kara, Riza, Atora, Rica, the Satarr Flyer and MR. Madison.  
  
OK this is actually my first descriptive kissing scene, so please don't flame me. I hope ya'll like this. Please R'n'R and tell me how I did. Tankies! ~ Mistika  
  
  
  
Kara looked at Jason. He had his head down and was writing and muttering to himself as he worked out a math problem. They were sitting at the Youth Center, working on there homework. It had been a two weeks since she had started school, and she liked how her life had changed. She was living the life she always wanted and she even had a crush. She glanced at Jason out of the corner of her eye and grinned. He was working on another problem and muttering curses at the problem and at Mr. Madison, his math teacher.  
  
As she thought of something, her grin slowly turned to a frown. She knew sooner or later she would have to tell the ranger's who she was, especially since the Purple Zeo Ningette had made her appearance a week ago.  
  
The ranger's were fighting a monster and four dozen tenga's, so generously donated by Lord Zedd. Trey of Triforia had came and helped but it still wasn't enough. She had morphed, and joined the fight. Between the seven of them they had defeated them. But it was tough, hard and exhausting.  
  
The good news though was that it was Zedd's goodbye gift. He finally realized she hadn't been lying about Atora, he would be there in two months. She was happy that they were getting a break, but it would end soon enough. She sighed as she noticed the sign on the wall. Jason looked up. He looked at her confused.  
  
"What's wrong?" She smiled, the two of them had gotten very close, in the past two weeks. She was glad he was a ranger. It would be easier, to ask him out, that is, if she ever got the courage to tell him how she felt. She motioned towards the sign. He looked and grimaced. He looked back at her.  
  
"Has anyone asked you yet?" she rolled her eyes. Seven guys had asked her to the dance that was supposed to be that Friday, but she had decided not to attend. She had loved dances on Eltar, but this was Earth. She would feel outta place. She nodded.  
  
"Seven, but I don't think I'm gonna go." He looked at her shocked.  
  
"Why not? It'll be fun." She grimaced. She was trying to think of an excuse when she was saved by her beeper. She looked at the screen and saw 'delsco miy na orllel'. It was Eltarian for 'Emergency come home'. She sighed. She gave a sad smile at Jason.  
  
"That's my aunt I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, kay?" She basically shoved all her stuff in her pack as Jason did the same. She looked at him quizzically.  
  
What are ya doing?" he blushed as he looked at her.  
  
"I was going to walk you home. If you don't mind of course." She slightly panicked. She still lived in the ship. She mentally kicked herself. He should know. He was the next Black Zeo Ningette, after all. She smiled.  
  
"OK, but you are going to be surprised at where I live." She warned him. He grinned. They walked out of the house, and started towards the park. Along the way they talked about anything and everything. About ten minutes later they were nearing her still invisible ship.  
  
~~~ Jason's point of view ~~~  
  
*She is so amazing. I wonder if I should ask her out? She'd probably say no, since she's already said no to seven guys.* Jason thought and winced *I don't want to ruin our friendship.* They abruptly entered a clearing, that he recognized. *This is where the tenga's blew up, what are we doing here?* he noticed her looking at her out of the corner of his eye. He turned to her.  
  
"What are we doing here? I thought we were gonna go to your house." He asked her. She smiled sadly.  
  
"This is my home. Haven't you wondered how the tenga's were blown to kingdom come?" His eyes widened. He slowly backed away. She looked at him amused. He looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her suspisuiosly. She waved her hand and he almost fainted. There was a slightly large ship, with U.A.G. Satarr Flyer on the side.  
  
~~~ Kara's point of view ~~~  
  
"Kara Ruuko of Eltar, the Purple Zeo Ningette." She replied. He looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled. She pulled out her mini computer. She pressed a few buttons and they were instantly teleported inside the ship.  
  
When they rematerialized, Riza gave a startled yelp. Kara giggled. Jason looked around and finally focused on Riza. He tilted his head.  
  
"An alpha unit?" he asked Kara. She giggled as Riza started to mutter curses under her breath. She shook her head.  
  
"She's a Delta Unit. A female alpha unit, and she hates to be called an alpha. Her name is Riza. The onboard computer that's fully sentient is Rica. There my family, the ones I'm always talking about. Are you OK?" she asked him. he nodded as he sat down on a chair. He looked up at her.  
  
"Why are you telling me all this, and this is sorta hard to believe. I mean, why didn't you tell us before?" she sighed and sat down. She looked into his eyes.  
  
"Have you ever wanted a normal life so much, that you'd do anything to get it? I've got so much responsibility. I'm a ranger, but I'm also a commander in the United Alliance of Good. I have to take care of colonies and stuff. That's not all though. I almost never see my mom. I wasn't lying when I said I move around a lot, I just move around the universe, not earth. I have to find the last four, no three Zeo's and I have to make sure the coins and crystals never fall into the wrong hands." She looked down at her hands. She motioned towards two picture's her with her squad, and the other with all the rangers at a picnic at the park. She smiled as she looked at the two pictures. She began talking again, not noticing the small tear making it's way down her cheek.  
  
"When I got to earth, everything was so carefree and easy. I go to school, make sure I get good grades, teach my classes at the Youth Center, hang with friends. I finally felt as if I was a normal teen, not a commander, with hundreds of responsibility's. I didn't want to lose that feeling. But I know it won't last. When my assignment here on earth is over, I go back to Eltar, and my work. I have to face the facts, what I want, is nothing but a dream that will never come true." When she finished she was softly crying.  
  
She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders, and she turned and cried into Jason's shirt. After a while she settled to little sniffles. She raised her head and looked into Jason's eyes. He smiled. He wiped away the tears with his thumb.  
  
"You think I'm a wimp, now, huh?" She looked down. He lifted her chin and shook his head.  
  
"No. I think your a strong woman, who needed to give a good little cry. No teenager should have that much responsibility. You've been bottling all that up for a while huh?" he asked. She nodded. He frowned.  
  
"You shouldn't do that. It's better to share your feelings with people you trust. If you bottle it all up, it will erupt at the worst time. It took me almost killing my friends to realize that." He grimaced as he remembered that.  
  
"If ya need to talk, I'm always here. OK?" She nodded. She suddenly realized she was still in Jason's arms. She blushed faintly. She went to pull away, but he held her in place. He looked into her eyes. He slowly leaned forward and her eyes fluttered close. A minute later, she felt Jason's lips pressed against hers. They were just as soft as she imagined. She sighed softly, and Jason ran his tongue against her lips, she parted them and they explored each others mouth with there tongues.  
  
When they came up for much needed air, Kara looked into Jason's eyes. She then put her head on his chest. His arms around her tightened. They stood like that for a while just being with each other. She knew then, that she didn't have to tell him how she felt. He already knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Did ya like it? Hope ya did. Anywho. My mom is teasing me and shaking her head as I write this. She had changed the TV channel and all I heard was three words, and I almost fell out of my chair, when I turned around. It was the TV Ad for Darren's Dance Video. She turned it just as Lance Bass had finished saying Darren was amazing. I heard the last three words out of his mouth, and she's now teasing me cause I instantly recognized his voice, WITH ONLY THREE WORDS! But ya got to admit, he has a unique voice. Plus I think all the guys are hot, but I like Jc Chasez and Lance Bass the most.  
  
Now, I'm not an obsessy, at least, I don't think I am. I don't sign my name Mrs. Chasez or Mrs. Bass and I don't stalk the guys like my friend Angie does. She followed them from New York to Chicago to LA, going to each concert and getting meet'n'greet passes for each one (Don't ask me how she managed that considering I'm still trying to figure that out myself). They were freaked by LA, I know cause I was with her for that on. It was my birthday present. Anywho, that's all irrelevant. Just thought you'd find it interesting. Oh! One more thing, I write Nsync fanfiction so if ya like them, go read it! Tankies and remember to R'n'R! ~ Mistika 


End file.
